


Quidditch Accidents

by Huntress8611



Series: Padfoot & Prongs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: James gets into a Quidditch accident and ends up in the hospital wing.





	

Sirius was in the stands, cheering as James reached for the snitch. For Sirius, the entire thing was in slow motion. As James grabbed the snitch, the crowd burst into cheers, but Sirius was watching James as well. From what he knew about Quidditch, and he knew a lot about Quidditch, he knew James wasn't going to pull out of the dive in time. As James hit the ground, he rushed over, and is first thought was, why can't I be wrong for once?

As he knelt down beside his best friend,  _his brother,_ he mentally corrected, one of the teachers ran to try and stop him before being stopped by Madam Pomfrey, who told him to let Sirius stay. She knew from experience that it was useless to stop the Marauders from being with an injured Marauder, especially with James and Sirius. Luckily, she thought, Remus was on vacation, as was Peter, so she didn't have to deal with all four.

When Madam Pomfrey levitated James and started to walk towards the hospital wing, she was closely trailed by Sirius, who immediately sat down by the third bed, which had been dubbed “James’ Bed”. The first was Peter’s, the second Sirius’, and the fourth was Remus’. They were literally in the hospital wing often enough to have reserved beds. They were the last beds Madam Pomfrey used.

She laid James down on the bed and turned round to face Sirius. “I can’t do anything until he wakes up, he’s probably going to be in pain, and what I will have to do to heal him will most likely increase the pain,” she told him bluntly, having learned not to sugarcoat it. He nodded his head and grabbed James’ hand, watching as the med witch went into her office.

Sirius jolted awake when he heard a moan of pain. He quickly turned to James, who had a pained expression on his face and squeezed his hand, letting him know he wasn’t alone.

“Hey, Prongs, it’s Padfoot. I’m assuming you want me to tell you what Madam Pomfrey said before I go get her and not sugar coat it so you’re prepared?” he asked his friend. Seeing James’ small nod, he softly said, “She said that when you woke up, you would probably be in pain and whatever she would have to do would probably make it worse. I’m gonna go get her now. I’ll be right back.”

When Sirius got back with Madam Pomfrey, he sat on the bed next to James and grabbed his hand while she cast a diagnostic spell. He had broken 42 bones and some of his ribs had punctured his stomach and his skin.

James inconspicuously squeezed Sirius’ hand, which was a secret sign the Marauders had so they could tell another they were scared without anyone knowing, and Sirius squeezed back, showing his silent support and that he would use the next non-suspicious opportunity to try to help more.

“Sirius, I can see you want to, just get in the bloody bed. Nothing surprises me anymore,” said Madame Pomfrey, and Sirius immediately crawled in next to James, wrapping his arms around his brother and pulling him against him in a way that James could secretly release a couple of choked noises from his throat before Sirius changed the hug to a looser, more casual one.

“James,” said the med witch, “I’m sorry, but this is  _not_ going to be pleasant. Sirius, do you mind holding him?”

“Of course not,” replied Sirius, pulling James into his lap and wrapping his arms around him.

“We’ll start with the bones, then,” she said. She spelled away the bones, then gave him a potion.

“This is one of the hard parts, James. Take your time,” said the med witch, going back to her office.

James stared at the potion for a brief moment before Sirius plucked it out of his hands. James looked at Sirius with a scared look in his eyes.

“Hey, you know the rule,” said Sirius softly, “we get the worst part over with as soon as possible. Bottoms up.” He helped a shaky James connect the potion bottle to his mouth. James downed the potion, shuddering at the flavor.

They could both tell when it started to work, James because of the mild pain and Sirius because he felt James' muscles tense. Sirius turned James so they were facing each other and pulled him into a proper hug at the precise moment that it got worse. James let out a small scream, slamming his head into Padfoot's shoulder.

Padfoot tightened his grip and started stroking one hand through Prongs’ hair, knowing it calmed him down. James started to softly cry, and Sirius started to whisper comforting words into his ear.

“Hey, it's okay Prongs. It'll be over soon. I'm here. I'm not leaving. You'll be okay. Cry, I know you want to. And I don't mean cry like this. It's just us, Jamsie.” At that, James did what he was told, and just let it out, beginning to sob.

Sirius continued to stroke his hair with one hand and began to rub his back with the other, still whispering comforting words into his ear. Sirius knew it was over when James' sobs turned back into soft crying, trying to get a handle on the remaining pain before Madam Pomfrey came back with another painful potion or spell.

Sirius laid down, pulling James with him, saying “Don't go to sleep, but you need your rest and I need to sleep.”

“Can I wa-” James started to mumble.

“Yes, James, you know the answer is yes. You can wake me when she comes back. I would be upset if you didn't. Especially if she brings another painful potion or spell with her.” Then, he fell asleep.

Sirius woke up to James shaking his shoulder. “You okay, mate?” asked Sirius, looking at James.

“Yeah, but she's coming back,” he said, looking down.

“Hey, it’s fine, I told you to wake me up.”

“Thank you.”

The two boys sat up, watching as Madam Pomfrey bustled around. She walked over to the bed, checking to see if the potion worked. When she saw that the bones were healed, she handed Sirius two potions, explaining that one was to heal James’ stomach and the other for his skin, and that he should take the one for his stomach first. She also said that he needed to stay sitting or lying while the stomach potion was working, even though he would likely try to fold himself in half.

Before James could protest, Sirius poured the potion into his mouth. “Sorry Prongs, I knew you wouldn’t want to take it, so I had to take you by surprise.”

“S’okay, Padfoot,” said James, before gasping and doubling over.

Sirius immediately moved behind James, wrapping his arms around James’ midsection, unfolding him. James immediately gasped and attempted to escape and curl up in a ball, but Padfoot was strong. He gave up and leaned back into Padfoot's embrace, trying to breathe through the pain.

Sirius rested his chin on James' head, and asked, “You good, mate?”

“Yeah, I'm good,” muttered James in response, not sounding okay at all. He focused on his breathing, as to not make it worse or pass out.

“Jamsie, truth,” demanded Sirius.

“Fine. My stomach feels like it's trying to digest fire. Happy?” James angrily stated.

Sirius sighed, rubbing his friend's stomach. James immediately relaxed, so he kept doing it until James was pretty much asleep. He let his friend rest for a.bit before grabbing the second portion.

James looked between Sirius and the potion, suspicious. Sirius sighed, crossing his arms.

“You have to take the potion, James.” James looked down, slightly embarrassed.

“It's the last one, Prongs. You have to take it. If you don't, I reserve the right to force feed it to you in your best interest, but I'd prefer not to.” James sighed, and grabbed the potion. Padfoot pulled him into a hug as he drank it.

This one immediately started to knit together the skin. It was fast, and only took about ten minutes, and once it was over, Sirius laid down, pulling James with him.

“Now you need to sleep, Prongs,” said Sirius, pulling him back into a hug. Both boys said goodnight, then they drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
